Devil in Disguise
by KayCay
Summary: Her curves were perfect, legs so long with those heels. But it was that dress... That red dress she had on. How could someone so angelic as her look so stylish and devilish? Oneshot, DMC-induced, Amber/Dante!, R&R, Rated T.


_**I know this isn't really one of my usual oneshots because it has the one and only Dante from the Devil May Cry series in it, but it's still a damn oneshot, shut up! It was there, it was just camping in my phone so I thought why the hell not? This is to compensate for my long hiatus, but never fear, for the end of my mocks are near! Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Devil in Disguise**

She sat in front of her dressing table, reading her eyes for signs of life. She felt empty. Lost in a world where demons lived freely under facades and lies, innocent people blind by the facts and drawn in with things like popular songs and drinks. Virility, it had such a disgusting taste yet with its contents managed to reel people in into believing that this beverage was nice. Bob Barbas, that snobby, self-absorbed asshole on the news, she wish she could kill him. How she hated it with a passion. But life goes on and so will she, fixing her dress before exhaling and standing.

"Hey... You're on in three, sweetheart." She turned to meet eyes with purple orbs, smiling warmly before looking at herself again.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

OoOoO

Dante had entered the club a lonely man, wanting to get so drunk he could propose to the mop again, but he didn't come for that. A few weeks ago, this woman had come into this club, everyone sounding like white noise compared to her. She was absolutely stunning, her chocolate hair parted down the middle and falling down her shoulders and her silver eyes that gleamed when she was chatting with friends and the bartenders. He needed to know her name, needed her number, something, _anything_ to try and end the obsession over her. It was like that song he'd heard on the radio, maybe she is the sweetest drug.

Sitting down on an empty chair, a spotlight hit dark curtains and he raised a brow when he saw her step out from behind it, a mic in her hand. This would be the first time he'd hear her sing, or speak for that matter. Her curves were perfect, legs so long with those heels. But it was that dress... That red dress she had on. Strapless and figure-hugging, simple and short but sexy and sophisticated. He needed to know her name. He _had_ to know her name.

The mic moved to her cherry lips and she started, moving her hips and her free hand up her chest, and through her hair.

_My body's your party, baby. Nobody's invited but you, baby._

He could clearly imagine his hand going through her hair, so impossibly soft to the touch and felt her lean to his lips, those kissable lips of hers that he so desperately needed.

_I can do it slow now, tell me whatchu want. Baby, put your phone down, you should turn it off. 'Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys it's going down. We in the zone now, don't stop._

She weaved through the crowd, caressing every man's cheek that she passed, blowing a kiss at the man several seats away from the devil hunter, wanting to catch that kiss and keep it for as long as it lasted.

_You can't keep your hands off me. Touch me right there, rock my body. I can't keep my hands off you, my body is your party._

Then suddenly she seductively walked up to him and perched up on his lap, bending her back and slowly coming back up, letting him examine what was in front of him in detail.

_I'm doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited. Boy, it's just me and you. Your body's my party, let's get it started._

He smirked as their eyes locked, her glare intoxicating but easy to handle, and she stood up, spinning on the spot as her hand glided over her body again. But this time was different: he had the full view of everything. The piercings on her lip and tongue, the tattoos all along her right arm and upper chest, the bangle she wore on her left wrist. Everything about her was so intimidating, and yet he wanted her more than he ate pizza. Staring at him again, her slender digit pointed at him and she grinned, the club getting hotter.

_I want you to know that your love, is always on my mind. I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time. I want you to know that your love, is always on my mind. I can't deny it, I'm on you. I'm on you._

She winked before moving to another victim, but his senses narrowed in on a large group of demons headed his way. Sighing, he got up and he stopped when he heard her gasp, the band awkwardly stopping the music to question the singer. "Just hold on a sec, guys... Tony? Tony Redgrave?"

"That would be me, babe," he replied, peering over his shoulder and hearing her heels hit the wooden floor as she came from behind him.

"Seems like you're not an illusion I keep seeing after all."

"I guess not."

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"That's sweet."

"Who wouldn't wanna see a beautiful woman like you?"

_"Very charming..._ But nobody's safe here."

"Why?"

"I can feel them."

"Who?" Just when she was about to answer his question, something had crashed through the window and everyone normal screamed and ran for their lives, but Dante and the woman snapped their heads towards the disturbance. Getting out Ebony, she held out her hand that had the bracelet and in her hand materialised a diamond-encrusted Shepherd, polished silver with an extended barrel.

"These stupid assholes." She fired upon the demons and moved at lightning-speed, Dante felt the perfume-stained breeze gently strike his face when she zipped, finally finding her stomping on one of their faces. Another pistol appeared magically in her hand and she dive-rolled from her place next to the windows, shooting the stygians that leapt through and touched back with the red, glancing at him from off her shoulder.

"Who are you?" He finally asked her and she chuckled, watching his wielding arms raise outwards, pointing directly at the gatecrashers and she chuckled softly.

"You really wanna know who I am?"

"Why not?" He waited for her answer but received silence, feeling the nuzzle of a gun glide up his torso and he looked down, finally locking eyes with her. Her heels allowed her to just about imitate his height and she leaned in for a kiss, only to stop millimetres from his lips and he grinned. _"Well?"_

"Amber-Leigh Collins," she moved from his lips to lean to his ear, finding his arm wrapped around her waist, her iron sights now at two lesser demons simultaneously. "And I'm a Saint."

He chuckled warmly, "A Saint? Really? Then why are you such a devil, babe?"

"Once a sinner," she glared up at him again, this time her eyes flashing purple for a second. _"Always_ a Saint."

* * *

**_Yeah, this has no context or whatever but wouldn't that be awesome? Amber and Nathan, Saints which could be prestige fallen angels, meeting Dante and Vergil, the hybrids? Imagine them fighting on the first day._**


End file.
